BoShek
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = Corellia | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = | titel = | bijnaam = | functie = Smokkelaar Outlaw Tech | species = Mens - Corellian | geslacht = Man | lengte = | haarkleur = Zwart | oogkleur = Bruin | wapen = | vervoer = Infinity | affiliatie = | era = }} thumb|250px|BoShek overhandigt Xizor de Dancing Goddess BoShek was een Corellian smokkelaar die in Chalmun's Cantina Ben Kenobi aan Chewbacca introduceerde. Biografie Tot de Battle of Yavin BoShek was een Corellian die de Fringe wereld binnenstapte ruim voor de Battle of Yavin. BoShek was een grote man met zwart haar. Hij droeg een zwart flightsuit met een witte helm die hem volledig beschermde van de buitenwereld. Volgens smokkelaar Clyngunn was BoShek een vaak gezocht persoon. Hij begon zijn loopbaan op Smuggler's Run waar hij een goede indruk naliet op andere smokkelaars. BoShek kende Klaus Vandangante en zijn dochter Jessa die in de Corporate Sector tot de beste Outlaw Techs behoorden. BoShek slaagde er ook in om zich in de schuld te werken bij Black Sun. Om die schuld recht te trekken, vergaarde hij het beruchte beeldje, de Dancing Goddess, voor Prince Xizor. Uiteindelijk kreeg BoShek een vaste job aangeboden door het Dim-U Monastery op Mos Eisley. De monniken hielden echter een illegaal Transponder operatie waar de codes van schepen werden veranderd zodat ze niet langer herkenbaar waren. Zo moest BoShek vaak schepen naar Tatooine vliegen zodat de monniken hun codes konden aanpassen. BoShek’s eigen schip was de Infinity (dat hij van de monniken had gekregen) en de Corellian kreeg ook hulp van R4-E1, een eigenzinnige R4 Astromech Droid. Tijdens zijn verblijf bij de monniken hoorde BoShek het concept van de Force waarin hij gefascineerd werd en regelmatig mediteerde. BoShek was effectief Force Sensitive maar was onvoldoende getraind of sterk om deze connectie met de Force effectief te gebruiken. BoShek was een regelmatige klant in Chalmun's Cantina. Zo gaf hij onder andere de naam Brainiac aan Pons Limbic. Hij gaf ook een interview aan een ISB agent over Klaus Vandangante. Vermoedelijk had BoShek niet in de gaten dat die persoon voor het ISB werkzaam was. thumb|left|250px|BoShek Net voor de Battle of Yavin slaagde BoShek erin om met de Infinity het record van Han Solo's Kessel Run te verbreken. Toen hij echter terugkeerde naar Tatooine trof hij Imperial-class Star Destroyers aan en werd hij achtervolgd door TIE Fighters. Door een truc toe te passen van Han Solo kon BoShek ontsnappen. Toen de Deflector Shields van de Infinity het bijna begaven, liet hij een Escape Pod los die niet alleen de vernietiging van zijn schip suggereerde maar ook nog eens de TIE Fighters meenam in de explosie. BoShek trok onmiddellijk naar Chalmun’s Cantina om tegen Han Solo te vertellen dat zijn record gebroken was. Chewbacca was niet onder de indruk van BoSheks prestatie en de twee waren aan het praten toen een oude man BoShek aansprak. Hij zei dat hij voelde dat BoShek in de war was en dat hij voelde dat hij de Force aanvoelde. Toen de man vroeg om hem van Tatooine te voeren, verwees BoShek hem door naar Chewbacca omdat de Infinity eigenlijk aan het Dim-U Monastery behoorde. BoShek was getuige van het bargevecht met Ponda Baba en stond klaar om Greedo neer te knallen toen deze Han Solo bedreigde. Maar Solo loste dit rustig op zijn manier op zodat BoShek niet moest ingrijpen. Toen hij de Cantina verliet werd hij aangehouden door het Empire als aanstoker van het recente geweld in de Cantina ook al had hij daarmee niets te maken. BoShek ontsnapte en verborg zich tussen de wrakstukken van de Dowager Queen. Nadat hij zich als een straatpredikant had vermomd, vluchtte BoShek weg naar het Dim-U Monastery. Hij stuitte alweer op Stormtroopers die hem echter lieten gaan toen de Millennium Falcon opsteeg van Mos Eisley en door een Jedi Mind Trick die BoShek toepaste. Normaal was zijn kracht te gering om dit te doen lukken maar omdat deze Trooper nog steeds onder invloed was van een vorige Jedi Mind Trick kon hij de kracht ervan herhalen. Na de Battle of Yavin 250px|thumb|BoShek & Rasha Bex BoShek dankte de Force voor zijn ontsnapping en nam gas terug. Zijn naam was nu gemaakt in het Galactic Empire door de vernietiging van de TIE Fighters en zodoende besloot BoShek om zich schuil te houden op de planeet Stoga. Hij hoopte om op deze rustige planeet dichter bij de Force te komen. Ongeveer 6 maanden na de Battle of Yavin ontmoette hij Rasha Bex. Deze aantrekkelijke vrouw vertelde hem dat ze op de vlucht was voor de rebellen van Garm Bel Iblis die haar wilden vermoorden nadat ze zich niet meer achter hun idealen had geschaard. Op een Flare-S Swoop ontsnapten BoShek en Bex van hun achtervolgers. BoShek zocht hulp bij zijn vriend Tam die op zijn beurt Rasha Bex uitleverde aan de rebellen. BoShek wist niet meer wat hij nu moest doen maar besloot toch om Rasha te helpen, ook al omdat BoShek gevoelens voor Rasha begon te krijgen. De achtervolgers staakten de strijd niet en BoShek kon hen net redden toen de Swoop er niet was in geslaagd om over een kloof te springen nadat een van de touwen van een hangbrug werd stukgeschoten. Toen hij omhoog werd getrokken, merkte BoShek op dat zijn ‘redders’ Imperials waren en dat Rasha Bex een undercover Captain was voor het Galactic Empire. Bex had ook gevoelens voor BoShek gekregen en zei dat ze alle klachten van het Empire kon laten tenietdoen als BoShek zich bij hen aansloot als piloot. BoShek weigerde en maande Rasha aan om het Empire te verlaten en om zelf – zoals hij – neutraal te worden in de oorlog. Uiteindelijk zou Rasha BoSheks woorden opvolgen en het Empire verraden op Ahakista. BoShek zou na zijn celstraf één van de kandidaten zijn geweest om Black Squadron te vervoegen. Achter de Schermen *BoShek werd gespeeld door Basil Tomlin *BoSheks verhaal komt voor in ‘Tales of the Mos Eisley Cantina’ en in een ‘Empire’ comic Verschijning *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope Bron *Tales of the Mos Eisley Cantina *Star Wars Empire 23: The Bravery of Being Out of Range *CCG *Underworld: A Galaxy of Scum and Villainy – Star Wars Insider 89 *Underworld Appendix: Swoops, Spice, and Wretched Rogues category:Mensen category:Corellians category:Smokkelaars category:Piloten category:Mos Eisley Cantina bezoekers